New Year's under the stars
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Dean has a surprise for his girlfriend.


Dean Ambrose looked over at his girlfriend as they drove off toward the secluded spot in the desert he'd found a few weeks before. He'd been looking forward to it for weeks. A chance to get away from it all and just relax with the woman he loved under the stars.

"I know this isn't your ideal way to bring in the New Year." He said as they drove. "I know you really wanted to head to Dylan and Roman's for their party. But I didn't want to share you with anyone else. I wanted to ring in the New Year with you all to myself." He said causing her to look at him. She smiled.

"I just don't know how much help I will be. You know my idea of roughing it is sitting on the beach with no drink in my hand." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You don't worry about anything. Once we get everything all set up, you can just sit there in that gorgeous dress and shine brighter than the stars in the sky." She smiled and nodded.

They pulled into the secluded location and he turned the car off. It was nice and cool. Perfect for cuddling up under the stars. And it was perfect for the surprise he had for her. He got the tent all set up and started the fire before he opened the car door and offered her his hand. She took it and sat down on the rock in front of the fire. He came back a few minutes later with the bottle of champagne and two glasses and a blanket.

"It's 11:30. Not much time left in the year." He said as he sat down next to her and spread the blanket over them. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there in front of the fire looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful here. So quiet and peaceful." He said as he kissed her on the temple. She smiled again.

"It is gorgeous. A little cold but beautiful." She said. He smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said kissing her again. "So, my darling Noelle, do you have any New Year's resolutions?"

"I could pick the normal things I suppose….lose weight, find a better job, be a better person. But I think that the only resolution I have is to have an adventure." She said smiling. "What about you?" He smiled and ran his hand down her cheek.

"To give you whatever you ask for." She smiled and kissed him. "How about we pop the top on this champagne considering there's only 5 minutes left in this year and toast to new adventures together and getting whatever our heart most desires." She smiled and nodded. "Could you do me a favor and get my phone out of the car? I want to take a picture of us at midnight." She nodded and headed toward the car.

He smiled as she walked back toward him. He popped the top and poured them each a glass. "To a fantastic New Year with the woman that I love and to having many more together." He said. She smiled and they clanked glasses. He looked at his phone and they began the countdown. When there was about 30 seconds left, he put his glass down and looked at her smiling. "I have a surprise for you." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. "I love you and like I said, I want to give you whatever you ask for. And I want to start by making your resolution come true. You said you wanted to have an adventure. I can't think of a better one than agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. I can promise you that life will never be dull. It won't always be perfect but it will always be fun and you won't doubt for a second how much I love you. Will you marry me?" She smiled at him and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her after slipping the ring on her finger. Then he snapped the picture of the two of them together and smiled as he sent it off to Dylan. He poured each of them another glass of champagne and they headed into the tent. He kissed her, his hands making quick work of the dress she wore and his own clothes and laid them back on the sleeping bag.

Noelle was in heaven as his hands ran over her skin, his lips blazing a trail and cementing the fact that he loved her and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She moaned as he slid himself inside of her, slowly making their bodies one. She closed her eyes as he moved them so she was sitting in his lap and his lips grazed the tops of her breasts, his arms surrounding her and pulling her closer. He was driving her crazy, taking her breath away.

He sat there watching her, smiling every time she would moan out his name. He could feel her getting close, feel her about to surrender herself to the pure pleasure between them. And he loved seeing her go over the edge. He pulled her closer, pushing himself deeper inside of her and watched as she floated into the abyss. He gave up himself seconds later, watching her ride out the wave of pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked at him, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

"Happy New Year Baby." He said against her lips. It was a great New Year indeed.

.


End file.
